parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sammuel1993's Trust Thomas Full Movie, Narrated By George Carlin for the US.
Here is the sixth full movie of Sammuel1993's Trust Thomas, told by George Carlin for the US. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Bertie *Percy *Duck *Annie and Clarabel *Foolish Freight Cars *Toby *Diesel *Mavis *Terence *Jem Cole *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry *Jeremiah Jobling *Harold *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Stephen Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Terence *Donald *Trevor *Douglas *Farmer Trotter Transcript (The Intro to Thomas Gets Bumped with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *Sammuel1993: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Sammuel1993, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by him. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from other films, before the main title goes to the Profile of Sammuel1993. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers, George Carlin narrating the full movie) (Trust Thomas, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: Thomas the Tank Engine was feeling bright and cheerful. It was a splendid day. *Thomas: Good morning. *Alec Baldwin: He whistled to some cows, but the cows didn't reply. *Thomas: Never mind. *Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: They're busy with their breakfast. *Alec Baldwin: Next he saw Bertie. *Thomas: Hello, Bertie. Care for a race today? *Alec Baldwin: But all Bertie could say was... *Bertie: Ouch! That's another hole in the road! *Thomas: I'm sorry, Bertie. *Alec Baldwin: Smiled Thomas. Thomas was still in good spiris when Bertie arrived at the next station. *Thomas: Bad luck, Bertie. Now if you're a steam engine, you would run a repair on reliable rails. *Bertie: Huh! *Alec Baldwin: Replied Bertie. *Bertie: The railway was suppose to deliver the tar to mend the road two weeks ago. You can't trust a thing that runs on rails. *Thomas: I run on rails. You can trust me, Bertie. I'll see if I can find out what's happened. *Alec Baldwin: And Thomas puffed away towards the big station. James was snorting about in the yard. *James: It's too bad! *Alec Baldwin: He grumbled. *James: Percy goes to work at the harbour and I do his job, here, there and everywhere! Take that! *Freight Cars: Ooh! *Alec Baldwin: Groaned the freight cars. *Freight Cars: Just you wait, we'll show you! *Alec Baldwin: Gordon laughed. *Gordon: I'll tell you what, James. If you pretended to be ill everywhere, you couldn't freight cars here, or go to the quarry there, could you? *James: What a good idea. *Alec Baldwin: Agreed James. *James: Look, here comes Thomas. I'll start pretending now *Alec Baldwin: Thomas was sorry to see the engines looking miserable *Thomas: Cheer up. *Alec Baldwin: He puffed. *Thomas: It's a beautiful day. *Gordon: Yes. *Alec Baldwin: Grumbled Gordon *Gordon: But not for James. *Thomas: What's the matter? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Thomas. *Gordon: He's sick. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Gordon. *James: Yes he is. I mean I am. *Alec Baldwin: Stuttered James. *James: I don't feel well at all. *Thomas: Don't worry. *Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas kindly. *Thomas: I'll help out if you're ill. *Alec Baldwin: Gordon and James sniggered quietly to each other. Some of James' cars were coupled behind Thomas and he steamed away to the quarry. The cars were still cross. *Freight Cars: We couldn't pay James back for bumping us, so we'll play tricks on Thomas instead. One engine is as good as another. *Alec Baldwin: But Thomas didn't hear them. He collected all the stone from the quarry and set off back to the junction. Danger lay ahead. *Freight Cars: Now for our plan! *Alec Baldwin: Giggled the cars. *Freight Cars: Go faster, go faster! *Alec Baldwin: They pushed Thomas over the points. *Thomas' Driver: Slow down! *Alec Baldwin: Called Thomas' driver and applied the brakes. Poor Thomas stood dazed and surprised in the muddy pool, as a toad eyed in suspiciously. *Thomas: Bust my buffers. *Alec Baldwin: Muttered Thomas. *Thomas: The day started so well too. *Alec Baldwin: Duck pulled away the cars, and Edward helped Thomas back to the junction. Suddenly, Thomas remembered the missing tar. He told Edward all about him. *Edward: That's strange. *Alec Baldwin: Said Edward. *Edward: A car full of tar been left in my station. That must be it. Driver will make sure it gets to Bertie now. *Alec Baldwin: Later, James spoke to Thomas. *James: I'm sorry about your accident. *Alec Baldwin: He muttered. *James: And so is Gordon. We didn't mean to get you into trouble. *Gordon: No indeed. *Alec Baldwin: Spluttered Gordon. *Gordon: A near misunderstanding, Thomas, all's well that ends well. *Alec Baldwin: Just then Bertie arrived. He looked much more cheerful. *Bertie: My road's being mended now. *Thomas: Oh, I am glad. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. *Bertie: Thanks for all you did. *Alec Baldwin: Added Bertie. *Bertie: Now I know I can trust an engine especially his name was Thomas. *Alec Baldwin: Gordon and James puffed silently away to the shed, but Thomas still had company. *Thomas: Well, well. *Alec Baldwin: He sighed. *Thomas: What a day for surprises. *Alec Baldwin: The toad who was looking forward to arrive home noisly agreed. (Mavis, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: Mavis is a diesel engine who works at the quarry company shunting freight cars in their sidings. She has six small wheels hidden by sideplates just like Toby's. Mavis is young and full of her own ideas. She loves rearranging things too and began putting Toby's cars in different places every day. This made Toby cross. *Toby: Freight cars... *Alec Baldwin: He grumbled. *Toby: ...should be where you want them when you want them. *Mavis: Fiddlesticks! *Alec Baldwin: Said Mavis and flounced away. At last, Toby lost patience. *Toby: I can't waste time playing "Hunt The Cars" with you. Take them yourself. *Alec Baldwin: Mavis was pleased. Taking cars made her feel important. At the station, Diesel oiled up to her. *Mavis: Toby's an old fusspot. *Alec Baldwin: She complained. Diesel sense trouble and was delighted. *Mavis: Toby says only steam engines can manage freight cars. *Alec Baldwin: Continued Mavis. *Diesel: How observe. *Alec Baldwin: Squirmed Diesel. *Diesel: Depend upon it, Mavis. Anything steam engines can do, we diesels can do better. *Alec Baldwin: Diesel knew nothing about cars, but Mavis didn't realize this. Toby's line crosses the main road behind the station, and for a short way follows a farm lane. Frosty weather makes the mud rock-hard and very slippery. Toby stops before reaching the lane. His fireman halts the traffic at the level crossing and then he sets off again. By using the heavy cars to push him along, he has no trouble with the frosty rails and the lane and across the road. It is the only thing safe thing to do in this kind of weather. Toby warned Mavis and told her just what to do. *Mavis: I can manage, thank you. *Alec Baldwin: She replied. *Mavis: I'm not an old fusspot like you. *Alec Baldwin: The freight cars were tired of being pushed around by Mavis. *Freight Cars: It's slippery. *Alec Baldwin: They whispered. *Freight Cars: Let's push her around instead. On, on, on! *Alec Baldwin: They yelled. Mavis took no notice. Instead, she brought the cars carefully down the lane and stopped at the level crossing. (Terence and Bertie arrived) All traffic halted. *Mavis: One of the headlamp for fusspot Toby. *Alec Baldwin: Chortled Mavis. But Mavis had stopped in the wrong place. Instead of taking Toby's advice, she had given the cars the chance they wanted. *Freight Cars: Hold back! Hold back! *Alec Baldwin: They cried. *Mavis: Grrrr up! *Alec Baldwin: Ordered Mavis. The cars just laughed and her wheels spun headlessly. Workmen sanded the rails and dig away the frozen mud, but it was no good. Everyone was impatient. *Mavis: Grrrr agh! *Alec Baldwin: Wailed Mavis. Toby was in the yard when he heard the news. *Toby: I warned her. *Alec Baldwin: He fumed. *Toby's Driver: She's young yet. *Alec Baldwin: Soothed his driver. *Toby's Driver: And... *Toby: She can manage her cars herself. *Alec Baldwin: Interrupted Toby. *Toby's Driver: They're your cars really. *Alec Baldwin: His driver replied. *Toby's Driver: Mavis is suppose to stay at the quarry if Sir Topham Hatt finds out. *Toby: Mmmm, yes. *Alec Baldwin: Said Toby thoughtfully. He and his driver agreed that'll be best to help Mavis after all. An angry farmer was telling Mavis just what she could do with her train. *Toby: Having trouble Mavis? *Alec Baldwin: Chortled Toby. *Toby: I am surprised. *Mavis: Grrrr osh! *Alec Baldwin: Said Mavis. With much puffing and wheels slipped, Toby pushed Mavis and the freight cars back. The hard work made his fire burn fiercely, and his fireman spread hot cinders to melt the frozen mud. (Toby rescuing Mavis) At last they finished. *Toby: Goodbye! *Alec Baldwin: Called Toby. *Toby: You'll managed now, I expect. *Alec Baldwin: Mavis didn't answer. She took the cars to the sheds, and scuttled home to the quarry as quickly as she could. (Toby's Tightrope, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: One day, Percy arrived in a quarry to collect some stone for his freight cars. Snow and frost lay everywhere. There was not a sound to be heard. Percy ventured furthur. He found Mavis the new diesel engine resting in the shelter of some rocks. *Percy: Cheer up, Mavis. *Alec Baldwin: He whistled. Mavis was still remembering the trouble she had with cars. *Mavis: Manager says I don't listen for his advice. He says i'd no business chortling down Toby's line. Toby's a fusspot. *Percy: Toby has forgotten all about freight cars than you'll ever known. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Percy. *Percy: You must put the cars where he wants them, then you'll be a really useful engine. Now if you excuse me, I have to take these stones to the harbour. *Alec Baldwin: Mavis likes Percy but she still wouldn't to his advice. *Mavis: Why shouldn't i go on Toby's line. *Alec Baldwin: The siding arrangements are awkward. The put the cars where Toby wanted them, Mavis had to make several journeys. She started making a plan. *Mavis: If we used the key stood on Toby's line. *Alec Baldwin: She said to her driver. *Mavis: We would save all was bother. *Alec Baldwin: Her driver suspecting nothing allow them to go as far as the level crossing. A few days later, the weather changed. As the soon melted, the quarry grew busy again. Some trains were so long that before leaving the cars for Toby, Mavis had to go beyond the level crossing with them. Now for her plan. She would go further down the line without it seeming her fault. *Mavis: Can you keep a secret? *Alec Baldwin: She asked the freight cars. *Cars: Yes, yes, yes! *Alec Baldwin: They chattered. *Mavis: Will you bump me at the level crossing and tell no one I ask you? *Alec Baldwin: The cars promised. But while Mavis was away, Toby arrived. He decided to shunt the cars himself. The cars decided to bump him anyway. They reached the level crossing and Toby's brakes came on. This was the signal for the freight cars. *Cars: On, on, on! *Alec Baldwin: They yelled. Toby was away. With the cars screaming and yelling behind him. No one realize that melted snow had turned a stream ahead into a torrent and the bridge above it was about to collapse. The rails were now like a tightrope against the thundering water. *Toby: Stop, stop! *Alec Baldwin: Cried Toby. His driver thought for control. They came nearer and nearer by the bridge. It was all of nothing now. The driver breaked hard. Toby stopped still on the rails but with his wheels shredding the tightrope over the abyss. Mavis was horrified and quickly came to the rescue. Workmen anchored Toby with ropes while she pulled the freight cars away. Then, she helped Toby to safety. *Mavis: I'm sorry about the cars. *Alec Baldwin: Said Mavis. *Mavis: I can't think how you manage to stop them in time. *Toby: Oh well. *Alec Baldwin: Said Toby. *Toby: My driver told me about circus people who walked tightropes, but I just didn't fancy doing it myself. *Alec Baldwin: Later, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: A very smart piece of work. *Alec Baldwin: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Mavis, you did well too I hear. *Mavis: It was my fault about those cars, sir. *Alec Baldwin: She faulted. *Mavis: But if I could... *Sir Topham Hatt: Could what? *Mavis: Come down the line sometimes, Sir? Toby says he'll show me what to do. *Sir Topham Hatt: Certainly. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: If your manager agrees. *Alec Baldwin: And so it was arranged. Now Mavis is as happy as can be, and Sir Topham Hatt thinks she's really useful indeed. (No Joke for James, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: James is a mixed traffic engine. He can pull both freight cars and coaches. He's proud of his smart red paint and so is his driver. *James' Driver: Everyone says you brighten up your day, James. *Alec Baldwin: One morning, James whistled loudly at the other engines. *James: Look at me! I'm a smartest most useful engine on the line! *Thomas: Rubbish. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: We're all useful. Sir Topham Hatt says so and he's headed the whole railway. *Percy: You know what, James? *Alec Baldwin: Added Percy. *James: What? *Alec Baldwin: Replied James. *Percy: You're getting all puffed out. *Alec Baldwin: James huffed away. Later, he was still boasting. *James: I'm the pride of the line. *Gordon: I saw you're pulling freight cars. You're only a goods engine. *James: I've pull coaches too. *Gordon: Not as much as I do. *James: But Sir Topham Hatt has plans for me. *Alec Baldwin: James was making this up but Gordon believe him. *Gordon: What plans? *James: Uh, wait and see. Oh dear. *Alec Baldwin: He thought. *James: Now what'll I do? *Alec Baldwin: Thomas was shunting shiny new coaches. *Thomas: Good morning, James. *James: Are those coaches for me? *Alec Baldwin: Asked James hopefully. *Thomas: No, these are for Gordon's Express. I'll fetch your freight cars next. *Alec Baldwin: But James was going to play a trick on the other engines. *James: Actually, Thomas, I'm taking the coaches. Sir Topham Hatt ask me to tell you. *Thomas: What about the cars? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Thomas. *James: Uh, give them to Gordon. *Thomas' Driver: Come on, Thomas. *Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. *Thomas' Driver: Orders and orders. *Alec Baldwin: So when James' driver returned, James was coupled to the coaches and he puffed away. Thomas returned with the freight cars. And a few minutes later, Gordon arrived. *Gordon: Where's the express? *Alec Baldwin: Thomas told him about James. *Thomas: And so here are your cars. *Alec Baldwin: Gordon was very cross and so his driver. *Gordon's Driver: Wait'll Sir Topham Hatt heres about this. *Alec Baldwin: Meanwhile James was enjoying himself enormously. *James: What a clever plan! What a clever plan! *Alec Baldwin: He chuffed. Then he saw Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Some jokes are funny, but not this one, James. You have caused confusion. *James: Yes Sir. *Alec Baldwin: Said James. *Sir Topham Hatt: You will now stay in your shed until you are wanted. *Alec Baldwin: The other engines teased James. *Gordon: I wonder who'd be pulling the express today? *Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon. *Henry: I expect it'll be you. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Henry. *Henry: James is stuck in the shed for being silly. *Alec Baldwin: James felt sad. Next morning, he went back to work. *Thomas: Hello. *Alec Baldwin: Whistled Thomas. *Thomas: Good to see you out and about again. *James: I'm sorry I tricked you. *Alec Baldwin: Said James. *James: Are these my cars? *Thomas: Yes. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas kindly. *Thomas: They're please to have you back. *Alec Baldwin: James set off to the harbour with a train of freight cars. He bustled about all day pushing and pulling them into place. *James' Driver: Time to go home now, James. *Alec Baldwin: Said his driver at last. *James' Driver: No cars or passengers. Just we too. *Alec Baldwin: But his driver was wrong. *Railway Inspector: Excuse me. *Alec Baldwin: Said the man. *Railway Inspector: I have a meeting with Sir Topham Hatt and I mustn't be late. May I ride back with you? *James' Driver: Of course. *Alec Baldwin: Replied James' driver. Then he whispered to James. *James' Driver: This gentleman is a railway inspector. *Alec Baldwin: James was most impressed. He steamed along the line as smoothly and quickly as he could. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform and the railway inspector greeted him warmly. *Railway Inspector: This clever engine gave me a splendid ride. You must be proud of him. *Sir Topham Hatt: Yes indeed. James, once again, you are a really useful engine. (Percy's Promise, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: Every summer, the Island of Sodor was very busy. Vacationers love the sight see. When the weather is fine, there's no better place to visit. Some people like to go to the mountains. Others like the valleys. Children love the seaside. One morning, Thomas was puffing along the line that runs by the coast. His two coaches Annie and Clarabel were packed with children going to the beach. Everyone was happy. Percy was taking some freight cars at the Harbour. *Percy: Hello, Thomas. You look cheerful. I wish I can take children today instead of freight cars. *Thomas: They're in the vicar's Sunday school. *Alec Baldwin: Explained Thomas. *Thomas: I'm busy this evening, but the stationmaster says I can ask you to take the children home. *Percy: Of course I will. *Alec Baldwin: Promised Percy. Later, Percy saw Harold. *Harold: Sorry, Percy. Can't talk. I'm on high alert. *Percy: Why? *Harold: Bad weather's due. My help's always needed. Might how you go, Percy. *Percy: Huh. *Alec Baldwin: Huffed Percy. *Percy: As long I got rails to run on, I can go anywhere and any weather anyhow. Goodbye. *Alec Baldwin: He set off for the beach. It was a beautiful day, but Edward was worried. *Edward: Be careful. *Alec Baldwin: He warned. *Edward: There's a storm coming. *Percy: A promise is a promise. *Alec Baldwin: Thought Percy. *Percy: No matter what the weather. *Alec Baldwin: The children had a lovely day, but by tea time, dark clouds loomed ahead. Annie and Clarabel were glad when Percy arrived. He was just in time. The rain streamed down Percy's boiler. *Percy: Ugh! *Alec Baldwin: He shivered and thought of his nice dry shed. Percy struggled on past coastal villages and into the countryside. The river was rising fast. *Percy: I wish I could see, I wish I could see! *Alec Baldwin: Complained Percy as he battled against the rain. More trouble lay ahead. *Percy: Oh! *Alec Baldwin: Hissed Percy. *Percy: The water's sloshing my fire! *Alec Baldwin: Percy's driver and fireman had to find some more firewood. *Fireman: I'll have some of your floor boards, please. *Alec Baldwin: Said the fireman to the conductor. *Conductor: I only swept the floor this morning. *Alec Baldwin: Grumbled the conductor and he still help. Soon, Percy's fire was burning well. He felt warm and comfortable again. Then he saw Harold. *Percy: Oh dear. *Alec Baldwin: Thought Percy. *Percy: Harold's coming to laugh at me. *Alec Baldwin: Something floated onto Percy's boiler. *Percy: Ow! *Alec Baldwin: Explained Percy. *Percy: He needed throw things. *Driver: It's a parachute! *Alec Baldwin: Laughed his driver. *Driver: Harold's dropping hot drinks from us. *Percy: Thank you, Harold. *Alec Baldwin: Whistled Percy. *Harold: Good to be at service. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Harold as buzzed away. The water lapped Percy's wheels. Percy was losing steam again, but he plunged bravely on. *Percy: I promised. *Alec Baldwin: He panted. *Percy: I promised. *Alec Baldwin: He meant one more big effort, and at last exhausted by triumph, he brought the train home. *Thomas: Well done, Percy! *Alec Baldwin: Cheered Thomas. *Thomas: You kept your promise, dispite everything! *Alec Baldwin: Sir Topham Hatt arrived in Harold. First, he thanked the men, then Percy. *Sir Topham Hatt: Harold told me you are a wizard. He said he can beat you at somethings, but not a been on submarine. I don't know what you get onto sometimes, but I do know that you're a really useful engine. *Percy: Oh sir. *Alec Baldwin: Whispered Percy happily. (Henry's Forest, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: Henry the Green Engine has lived on the Island of Sodor for many years. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He liked every part of it from the fields filled with flowers to the white sandy beaches. But there is one place that Henry always enjoyed visiting more than any other. His driver knew this too. *Henry's Driver: Come on, Henry. *Alec Baldwin: He would sometimes say. *Henry's Driver: We made good time today. We'll stop for a while by the forest. *Alec Baldwin: Henry loved it here. The forest was filled with broad oaks and tall pines. Henry could remember the day long ago when he and Toby brought some new trees to be planted and Terence and Trevor helped haul them into place. Now he could see the trees growing amongst the others. Henry always felt better for being here. He couldn't really explain why but his driver understood. *Henry's Driver: It's peaceful. *Alec Baldwin: He said to Henry. But one night, everything changed. The engines were resting in the shed. *Thomas: Listen. *Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Can you hear a strange whistling sound? *Toby: It's the wind blowing outside our shed. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Toby. *Toby: But I never heard of like this before. *James: Do you know. *Alec Baldwin: Added James. *James: If Gordon wasn't here now, I say it was him thundering by with the express. *Alec Baldwin: All the engines laughed, except Henry. *Henry: I hope the wind won't harm the forest. *Alec Baldwin: By morning, the fierce winds have gone but the damage was done. Henry's driver came to see him in the yard. *Henry's Driver: Trees have fallen on the line. *Alec Baldwin: He said. *Henry's Driver: We must help clear the tracks. *Alec Baldwin: Donald set off with the breakdown train and Henry followed. Trees lay everywhere. The hillside now looked so bare. Henry felt sad. *Henry: What will happen to all the animals who lived here? *Alec Baldwin: He thought. When Henry's flat cars were full of logs, he took them to the timbermill where they will be turned to furniture and other things. Henry was glad the wood was being put to good use, but he was sorry to lose part of his forest. *Toby: Oh dear. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed Toby to Thomas. *Toby: I wish there was something we can do to make things better again. *Thomas: Yes indeed. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: But what? We can't mend broken trees. *Alec Baldwin: Toby puffed slowly into the yard. *Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Toby. *Alec Baldwin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You do look glum. *Toby: I'm sad about the trees. *Alec Baldwin: Said Toby. *Toby: And so is Henry. The forest is a special place to him. Now some of it was gone. *Sir Topham Hatt: We'll soon put that right. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I have an important job for you, Toby. I will like you to take some freight cars to the forest. *Alec Baldwin: When the freight cars arrived, Toby was delighted. They were full of splendid young trees already for plating. *Toby: This is the best job I've ever had. *Alec Baldwin: Said Toby happily. When Henry returned, he was most surprised. There were Terence and Trevor busily helping the workmen clear the torrents stumps and branches. *Terence: Look, Henry. *Alec Baldwin: Called Terence. *Terence: We're beginning again. The hillside will look better than ever before. You'll see. *Alec Baldwin: Now whenever Henry stops by the forest, he could see the new trees growing strong and tall. Sometimes, everywhere was very quiet, and the other times, Henry could hear leaves rustling, or birds wing brushing the air. Often he can hear the distance sounds of children laughing, and always he is happy here. (The Trouble with Mud, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: One morning, Thomas was being cleaned when Gordon arrived. Mud had blown all over his smart blue paint. *Thomas: Hello, Gordon. *Alec Baldwin: Called Thomas. *Thomas: You look as you had a mud bath. Be a sensible engine and have a shower instead. *Alec Baldwin: Gordon snorted. *Gordon: I haven't time to dawdle over my appearance like fussy tank engines do. *Alec Baldwin: The wind blew stronger. *Driver: Gordon, slow down! *Alec Baldwin: Called his driver. This made Gordon crosser still. *Gordon: Now I'll be dirty and late, dirty and late! *Alec Baldwin: He hissed. At the next station was a sign: All Trains Must Wash Down Daily. James had just finished being cleaned. *Driver: Come on, Gordon. *Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. *Driver: You feel better too after a good hosedown. *Gordon: Bah! *Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon and angrily let off steam. *Driver: You're a very naughty engine! *Alec Baldwin: Said Gordon's driver. *Driver: Now James will need another shower. You'll have to wait your turn till later. *Gordon: Good riddance. *Alec Baldwin: Huffed Gordon. *Gordon: I'm far too busy to waste time with water. *Alec Baldwin: He finished his journey safely and steamed into the big station. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting. So are Gordon's coaches and the passengers. *Sir Topham Hatt: Goodness gracious! *Alec Baldwin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You can't pull the train, Henry will have to do it. Gordon you better get cleaned straight away. *Alec Baldwin: Gordon was soon being washed. *Gordon: Mind my eyes! *Alec Baldwin: He grumbled. Then he pulled cars for the rest of the day. *Gordon: Freight trains, freight trains! *Alec Baldwin: He spluttered. He felt his position deeply. *Gordon: That's for you, and you, and you! *James: Cars will be cars. *Alec Baldwin: Laughed James. *Gordon: They won't with me. *Alec Baldwin: Snorted Gordon. *Gordon: I'll teach them. *Alec Baldwin: James got ready to take the express when Gordon returned. *Gordon: Be careful. *Alec Baldwin: Warned Gordon. *Gordon: The hills are slippery. You may need help. *James: I don't need help on hills. *Alec Baldwin: Replied James huffily. *James: Gordon thinks he knows everything. *Alec Baldwin: Earlier the storm had slipped Gordon's Hill blowing leaves on the tracks which made them slippery. Even know the storm had passed, the hill was still difficult to climb. James knew this. The signal shown cleared, and James began to go faster. *James: I'll do it, I'll do it. *Alec Baldwin: He puffed. Halfway up, he was not so sure. *James: I must do it, I must do it. *Alec Baldwin: But his wheels slipped on the leaves. He couldn't pull the train at all. *James: Help, help! *Alec Baldwin: Whistled James. His wheels were turning forward, but the heavy coaches pulled him backwards. The haul train started slipping down the hill. His driver shut off steam and put on the brakes, then carefully he stopped the train. Gordon saw everything. *Gordon: Ah well, we live and learn. Never mind, little James. I'm going to push behind. *Alec Baldwin: Clouds of smoke and steam billowed from the snorting engines as they struggled up the hill. *James: We can do it! *Alec Baldwin: Puffed James. *Gordon: We will do it! *Alec Baldwin: Puffed Gordon. At last they reached the top. *James: Peep peep! Thank you, goodbye! *Alec Baldwin: Whistled James. *Gordon: Poop poop! *Alec Baldwin: Answered Gordon. *Gordon: Goodbye! *Alec Baldwin: That night, Sir Topham Hatt came to see the engines. Gordon was miserable. *Thomas: Please, sir? *Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Can Gordon pull coaches again now? *Sir Topham Hatt: If you understand that having a washdown as a sensle to every engine, then yes, Gordon, you may. *Gordon: Thank you. *Alec Baldwin: Grunted Gordon. The other engines settled happily to sleep. *Gordon: Dirty or clean, I'm a famous machine! *Alec Baldwin: But no one heard but him. (Harold the Helicopter) *Who do you call when the chips are down *When your back is against the wall *When there's no way out *And time is running out *And you're heading for a fall? *High in the sky *Suddenly comes the hero *You can rely on him *Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies *First to the rescue should help be required *Harold the Helicopter, brave is he *Courage is his name *So look to the skies, should danger arise *Look to the skies, for Harold will be there *He is a natural hero *He is guardian of the skies *And down through the years there are many tales *Of his courage in the skies *Out from the clouds *Suddenly comes the hero *We recognize that sound *Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies *First to the rescue should help be required *Harold the Helicopter, brave is he *Courage is his name *So look to the skies, should danger arise *Reach for the sky, for Harold will be there *Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies *First to the rescue should help be required *Harold the Helicopter, brave is he *Courage is his name *So look to the skies *See how he flies *You can rely *For Harold will be there (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) *Sammuel1993: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like my photos and videos, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to Sammuel1993, that's me. That's all folks! And goodbye! Category:Sammuel1993